Dans nos Cœurs aussi, il va neiger
by Aselye
Summary: "Pour Annabeth, Regulus n'était pas seulement le soleil. Il était aussi le ciel de nuit infini, parsemé d'étoiles, qu'on aime admirer à minuit, la vaste plaine qui souffle l'envie d'aventure, le haut sommet qu'on craint les jours d'orages, la forêt obscure qui murmure le soir et le vent qui soupire et caresse les cheveux. Regulus parti, c'était le monde d'Annabeth qui s'enfuyait."
1. Chapter 1

_Salut !_

 _Voilà une petite fanfiction sur notre cher Regulus !_

 _Si jamais vous suivez déjà une autre de mes fics (soyons fous haha), sachez que je suis désolée : suite à une panne d'inspiration temporaire, je me suis penchée sur celle-là. ^^ (Mais je n'abandonne pas les autres hein)._

 _Sinon, j'espère que vous apprécierez. :)_

 _ **Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling.  
**_

* * *

 _Hiver –La bise se lamente,_

 _La neige couvre le verger._

 _Dans nos cœurs aussi, pauvre amante,_

 _Il va neiger, il va neiger._

 _._

 _Hier, c'était les soleils jaunes,_

 _Hier c'était encor l'été,_

 _C'était l'eau courant sous les aulnes_

 _Dans le val de maïs planté._

 _._

 _(…)_

 _Demain, c'est les doutes, c'est les craintes,_

 _C'est les désirs martyrisés,_

 _C'est le coucher sans tes étreintes,_

 _C'est le lever sans tes baisers._

 _Jean Moréas, « Conte d'amour »,_ _Les Syrtes_

 **Chapitre 1**

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Annabeth Greengrass n'avait pas réellement envie de retourner à Poudlard. La tête posée contre la vitre froide du wagon, elle n'écoutait plus les voix de ses camarades autour d'elle. Son regard hébété ne cessait de passer des paysages défilant à toute vitesse dans la pénombre du dehors à l'ambiance chaudement éclairée et rassurante du compartiment dans lequel elle se trouvait. Il y avait de l'orage et les éclairs zébrant le ciel illuminaient par moment les vallées sauvages que le train parcourait. Le temps ne semblait plus avoir d'emprise sur eux. Cette pause hors du temps apaisait l'esprit de la jeune fille, pansait son cœur blessé. Elle songea avec tristesse qu'elle-même était un horizon barré défilant trop vite.

-Annabeth, tu m'écoutes ?

L'interpellée releva finalement la tête, ne pouvant éviter la confrontation.

-Je te demande pardon ?

Edith Travers poussa un soupir et secoua son carré de cheveux blonds avec désapprobation. Cette nouvelle coiffure dévoilait joliment son cou pâle.

-Mac-Mahon a osé me saluer alors même qu'il était en compagnie de Clifford !

-Oh, fit Annabeth.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Le monde autour d'elle lui paraissait trop lointain. La tempête en son for intérieur accaparait toute son attention.

-Tu es sûre que ça va ? demanda Evrett Gibbon.

Il avait levé les yeux de son manuel de Quidditch pour les tourner vers elle.

-Bien sûr que non, elle ne va pas bien ! Réfléchis Evrett ! le réprimanda Edith.

-Tout va bien, assura Annabeth d'une voix enrouée.

Edith claqua de la langue avec force :

-Ce Regulus, je vais le…

À la mention de son nom, Annabeth se crispa.

-C'est bon, Edith, ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

Ces choses-là arrivaient aux gens normaux. Cela n'aurait pas dû arriver à Annabeth et Regulus. Ils n'avaient jamais été normaux. Regulus était extraordinaire et en sa compagnie, elle avait cru l'être, elle aussi.

-C'est notre dernière année ici, hors de question que tu la gâches à cause de lui, nous sommes d'accord ?

-Évidemment.

Mais Annabeth ne pouvait que regretter l'absence du garçon. C'était la première année où ils ne faisaient pas le trajet ensemble. Regulus s'était toujours assis près d'elle, auparavant. Ils avaient ri ensemble sur cette même banquette. Où était-il en ce moment ? Pourquoi l'avait-il chassée de sa vie ? Qu'avait-elle fait de mal ?

La douleur et l'incompréhension envahirent à nouveau la poitrine d'Annabeth, qui ne tressaillit même pas. Elle vivait avec depuis un mois. Depuis que, brutalement, Regulus lui avait annoncé que leur histoire était finie. Il l'avait fait sans ciller, sans s'émouvoir alors que le propre univers d'Annabeth s'écroulait. Il ne l'avait pas prise dans ses bras, ne s'était pas excusé. Il s'était contenté de tourner les talons et même le soleil avait continué à briller.

Sur le moment, Annabeth n'avait pas compris. Mais elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir, de ressasser la scène et les mois de vacances la précédant. Il y avait eu des signes. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas su les lire, alors ? Il n'était plus venu la voir aussi souvent, était devenu plus réservé, plus distant, plus froid. Jamais il ne s'était comporté comme cela jusqu'à ce moment-là. Une question demeurait : qu'avait-elle fait ?

oOo

Au dîner de rentrée que la douleur revint, plus forte que jamais. Annabeth ne put éviter plus longtemps du regard la silhouette qu'elle chérissait tant. Regulus apparut dans son champ de vision, plus beau et pourtant plus inaccessible encore. Comme Annabeth s'y était attendue, il ne lui adressa pas un regard et s'assit loin d'eux. Le Serpentard était très doué pour ignorer ceux qu'il jugeait indignes de lui. Et Annabeth se demanda si, désormais, elle ferait partie des rejetés.

Cela semblait improbable à première vue. Annabeth était une Sang-Pur, de même qu'Edith et elles avaient toujours été au centre de l'attention de leur maison depuis que Regulus, Evrett Gibbon et Corban Yaxley les avaient rejointes. Ensemble, ils avaient grandi avec arrogance, méprisant les autres, restant cachés au sein de leur bulle de noblesse.

Et voilà que Regulus, le soleil de leur petit monde, avait tout fait explosé.

Mais pour Annabeth, Regulus n'était pas seulement le soleil. Il était aussi le ciel de nuit infini, parsemé d'étoiles, qu'on aime admirer à minuit, la vaste plaine qui souffle l'envie d'aventure, le haut sommet qu'on craint les jours d'orages, la forêt obscure qui murmure le soir et le vent qui soupire et caresse les cheveux. Regulus parti, c'était le monde d'Annabeth qui s'enfuyait.

-Tu devrais manger quelque chose.

La voix d'Edith tira Annabeth de ses lamentations.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-Tu n'as jamais faim, remarqua Evrett, la bouche pleine.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules sous le regard exaspéré d'Edith.

-Tiens-toi correctement. Nous devons montrer l'exemple aux première année.

Tout en parlant, Edith jeta un coup d'œil au bout de leur table, où de jeunes Serpentards mangeaient sagement. Un garçon aux cheveux blonds vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux. Corban Yaxley glissa une main autour de la taille d'Edith, qui rosit de plaisir.

-Tu n'es pas passée me voir, dans le train, chuchota-t-il avec un air mutin.

Edith et Corban étaient ensemble depuis aussi longtemps qu'Annabeth avait été avec Regulus. Leurs parents respectifs comptaient sur le mariage des deux jeunes gens comme ceux d'Annabeth avait auparavant compté sur le sien avec Regulus. Mais ce qui fascinait la fille Greengrass, c'était les mêmes yeux émeraudes que les deux promis arboraient. Comme s'ils étaient deux âmes complémentaires et que chacun se retrouvait dans le regard de l'autre.

Annabeth, elle, n'avait jamais eu les mêmes yeux que Regulus. Il avait un regard gris orage, perçant et flou en même temps, un regard fascinant qui transperçait l'esprit. Elle avait des yeux bleus brouillés à la chaleur relative qui ne brillaient jamais qu'avec lui.

-Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, marmonna Annabeth en se levant de table.

Elle voulait dormir. Dormir pour oublier. Peut-être que lorsqu'elle se réveillerait demain, elle réaliserait que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un affreux cauchemar.

Ou peut-être pas.

oOo

À son réveil, le dortoir était déjà bruyant. Ses camarades s'habillaient et toute cette agitation dérangeait Annabeth qui aurait préféré rester plongée dans sa torpeur. Elle resta allongée sur son lit, les bras écartés alors que la voix d'Edith retentissait derrière les rideaux aux couleurs de Serpentard.

-Annabeth ? Tu ne viens pas déjeuner ?

Elle dut entendre la réponse étouffée de la jeune Greengrass, car elle quitta la pièce en compagnie des autres filles. Alors seulement, Annabeth se leva et s'enroulant dans son peignoir, se posta à la fenêtre. Cette dernière donnait sur les profondeurs verdâtres du lac que le soleil ne parvenait jamais à illuminer. On voyait quelques algues s'agiter sur le fond vaseux et de temps en temps, un poisson ou une autre créature marine passait à toute allure.

La vision paisible de ce monde sous-marin l'avait toujours réconfortée, mais aujourd'hui, la quiétude du lac et le silence du dortoir peinaient à combler le vide installé dans sa poitrine. Elle se demandait si, avec le temps, il se comblerait de lui-même.

Plus tard, Annabeth se rendit directement en Potions. Edith lui avait pris son emploi du temps, si bien qu'elle n'avait eu à croiser personne d'autre que son amie revenue la chercher. Cela ne faisait que retarder l'inévitable : le moment où elle devrait choisir de parler normalement à Regulus, ou bien de l'ignorer. Malheureusement, elle avait bien peur que le choix ne dépende pas d'elle.

La salle était déjà presque pleine quand elle entra. La rumeur des bavardages calma légèrement le cœur battant d'Annabeth alors que ses yeux scrutaient les silhouettes se détachant dans la vapeur des chaudrons. L'une, grande et élancée, attira son attention et elle se dirigea sans la quitter des yeux, se rattachant à cette vision comme un marin fixerait le phare pour rentrer chez lui. De près, nimbé de fumée et le visage assombrit par le manque de lumière, Regulus Arcturus Black apparaissait grand et terrible. Mais Annabeth n'avait pas besoin d'une telle vision pour être impressionnée par le jeune homme. Alors qu'elle le dévorait du regard, il ne lui accorda qu'une œillade distraite, encore plongé dans un de ces livres qu'il lisait en-dehors des cours. La jeune fille ouvrit son manuel de Potions et le plaça entre eux, sachant pertinemment que Regulus n'avait pas daigné amener le sien. Ils avaient tout fait pour pouvoir travailler ensemble, l'année dernière. Regulus le regrettait-il, désormais ?

Le professeur Slughorn n'était pas encore présent, c'était le moment ou jamais. Annabeth pouvait choisir de rester silencieuse et accepter le gouffre qui s'ouvrait entre eux ou bien elle pouvait essayer de le franchir avant qu'il ne soit trop large. Par orgueil, elle aurait voulu choisir la première option. Mais Regulus était son monde. Elle aurait tout abandonné pour lui.

-Salut, Regulus.

Elle retint son souffle et son cœur tressauta quand la voix rauque, à peine un murmure, du jeune homme lui répondit.

-Annabeth.

-Tu as passé une bonne fin de vacances ?

Annabeth, qui avait posé la question par pure politesse, se maudit intérieurement. C'en était revenir à lui demander si la rupture avait été difficile pour lui.

-Plutôt oui, merci.

Annabeth serra les lèvres. Il ne lui avait pas posé la question, à elle.

-Moi aussi, j'ai passé un mois d'août formidable. Nous sommes allés en France avec mes cousins, tu les avais déjà rencontrés une fois, je crois ?

Comme Regulus ne répondait pas, elle continua :

-Il a fait très beau et les français sont des gens on ne peut plus charmants. Il y avait des élèves de Beauxbâtons aussi et je dois avouer que leurs manières sont exquises.

Annabeth ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de parler. Il fallait qu'elle comble le vide entre eux.

-D'ailleurs, en parlant de cela, ma mère a invité la famille Henry-Carrance en décembre, comme ils sont de passage en Angleterre. Je crois qu'elle va organiser une grande réception pour Noël. Toi et ta famille serez évidemment inv….

-Annabeth, commença Regulus, l'air crispé.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit le professeur Slughorn pour surgir dans la classe.

-Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? Kilinger, posez ce pot d'encre, je vous prie.

Le dénommé Kilinger obéit piteusement au professeur, bien que l'envie de recouvrir sa voisine d'encre semblât toujours présente. Alors que le professeur Slughorn se remettait à discourir, Annabeth posa son regard sur le visage fermé de Regulus. Avait-il failli la rejeter, à nouveau ? L'aurait-elle supporté ? Aurait-elle pu demeurer indifférente ? Même les pitreries de ses camarades n'auraient pu la divertir, tandis qu'elle réfléchissait au comportement de son ancien petit-ami.

Cette hébétude anxieuse la poursuivit tout le reste du cours. Elle fit tomber plusieurs fois des ingrédients, confondit les quantités à ajouter à la potion qu'ils devaient préparer. Cependant, Regulus ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Lorsque ses yeux de loup se posaient sur elle, il affichait l'air poliment indifférent qu'Annabeth connaissait bien : c'était celui qu'il affichait en société, celui qui dressait une barrière entre son âme et ses interlocuteurs.

Il n'avait jamais eu cet état d'esprit avec elle. La jeune fille aurait préféré qu'il la haïsse. Tout, plutôt que ce détachement.

Alors quand la cloche sonna la fin du cours, elle soupira silencieusement. Regulus rangea ses affaires et s'éclipsa, oubliant sans doute qu'ils avaient ensuite cours d'Arithmancie ensemble.

-Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda anxieusement Edith, qui l'attendait à la sortie de la classe. Attends, en fait, ne me dis rien. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Annabeth était reconnaissante envers son amie de son soutien sans faille. Le cœur un peu moins lourd, elle s'enfonça dans le couloir en direction de son prochain cours. Ni Edith, ni Evrett n'avaient choisi cette option, si bien qu'elle fit le chemin seule. Elle se mêla anonymement à la foule d'élèves affluant dans les corridors, se laissa porter par la marée humaine, alors qu'un terrifiant calme intérieur régnait en elle. L'extérieur ne l'atteignait plus. Les sons s'atténuaient, les couleurs disparaissaient pour laisser place à un décor tout en nuance de gris. Ne persistait que le toucher qui, à chaque collision avec le réel, la ramenait durement dans le moment présent.

Le cours d'Arithmancie fut encore plus éprouvant pour Annabeth car cela avait toujours été le moment où elle et Regulus passaient du temps ensemble. Il était très doué avec les chiffres et c'était grâce à lui si elle avait eu de bonnes notes jusqu'à présent. La jeune Greengrass l'aperçut en milieu de rang, à côté de deux élèves dont elle ne se souvenait plus et ne put se résoudre à le rejoindre. Elle s'assit plusieurs rangs derrière, les yeux fixés sur les épaules du jeune homme, ignorant l'étonnement de ses camarades. La nouvelle de leur rupture ferait peut-être le tour de l'école, ou peut-être pas. Annabeth se fichait bien de ce que les gens ordinaires pouvaient penser.

Mais tandis que les murmures couvraient le grattement des plumes sur le parchemin, elle sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant les chaises vides autour d'elle. N'avoir que peu d'amis ne l'avait jamais beaucoup dérangé, tant que Regulus était avec elle. Mais désormais, le jeune Black n'était plus là. L'année s'annonçait difficile.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut !

Désolée, je sais, je suis très en retard... Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire ou même de relire des chapitres avec les cours, les examens... Pour m'excuser j'en poste deux d'un coup ! (Et aussi car le chapitre 2 n'est pas vraiment mon préféré, donc je poste le 3 dans la foulée ! ^^)

Merci pour vos reviews Roxane-JamesHP, lolahg, Vlad, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! (Je vous ai laissé une petite réponse à la fin! ;))

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 _Juillet 1978_

 _Du point de vue d'Annabeth, le ciel bleu est strié de raies noires. Dans la forêt, elle se sent bien. Tout en suivant le sentier, elle devine déjà le clapotis du petit ruisseau quelques centaines de mètres plus loin ainsi que la fraîcheur de la mousse et la dureté rassurante du vieux chêne. Regulus doit déjà y être. Il n'aime pas marcher comme elle a l'habitude de le faire, il a dû transplaner au lieu de rendez-vous habituel. Après un énième tournant, elle l'aperçoit, adossé au tronc de l'arbre centenaire. Il porte une chemise dont il a retroussé les manches. Annabeth accélère le pas et lui sourit, mais il garde un air neutre. Peut-être encore une dispute avec ses parents ? Cela arrive parfois, depuis que Sirius s'est enfui._

 _Elle l'enlace et son eau de toilette emplit délicieusement ses narines. Il se laisse faire un instant, puis la repousse._

 _-Il faut qu'on parle._

 _Obéissante, Annabeth se recule et s'assied sur une racine à moitié sortie de terre. On dirait la tentacule d'un monstre souterrain. Debout, Regulus lui apparait soudain immense. Il a le visage pâle, les yeux fatigués._

 _-Annabeth, écoute, je…_

 _Il serre les lèvres, évite son regard. La jeune Greengrass ne comprend pas sa gêne._

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _-Je… Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter, toi et moi._

 _Annabeth cligne des yeux sans comprendre._

 _-Quoi ? Mais… Pourquoi ?_

 _La nouvelle lui fait l'effet d'une gifle. Cela lui semble si improbable._

 _-Je suis désolé. Entre toi et moi, ça ne… Fonctionne plus._

 _Il passe une main dans ses cheveux sombres, l'air gêné. Annabeth ne dit rien, cherche le dysfonctionnement dans leur relation, n'en trouve aucun. Et pourquoi parler de dysfonctionnement ? Ne forment-ils qu'une machine ? Ne sont-ils qu'un assemblage de corps ?_

 _-Mais…_

 _Elle est incapable de trouver les mots et fixe le sol. Ses jolies sandales sont recouvertes de poussière._

 _-Je suis désolé, Annabeth._

 _Il lui pose une main sur l'épaule puis s'en va. Regulus est parti. C'était leur dernier contact. Et Annabeth, étonnamment vide, reste assise jusqu'à ce que le soleil décline et disparaisse._

oOo

 _Octobre 1978_

Assise seule dans le dortoir silencieux, Annabeth fixait son avant-bras. Une douleur sourde remontait jusque dans son épaule gauche. La manche de son pull relevée, son coude pâle luisait dans la faible lumière. Incrustée dans sa chair, une tête de mort fixait le plafond et sur sa peau glissait doucement un serpent d'encre vert foncé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres appelait ses fidèles. Évidemment, Annabeth n'irait pas, pas plus que ses amis à Poudlard. Il fallait attendre que sa marque cessât de brûler.

Ce n'était pas agréable, mais en cet instant, la jeune fille appréciait la cruelle démangeaison qui éveillait ses sens et la sortait d'une torpeur dans laquelle elle nageait depuis trop longtemps. Une part d'elle se réjouissait de penser qu'en ce moment même, Regulus souffrait aussi.

Elle se demanda ce que souhaitait le Maître. Il semblait en colère, mais pour quelle raison ? Elle aurait aimé savoir, consacrer son esprit à réfléchir à la tâche qui lui aurait été assignée puis exécuter les ordres avec jubilation. Au lieu de cela, elle était coincée dans ce château où fourmillaient né-moldus et traîtres-à-leur-sang. Et pour couronner le tout, Black n'était toujours pas revenu vers elle.

Les jours avaient passé, lents et douloureux. Regulus ne parlait plus à Annabeth et Annabeth n'osait plus adresser la parole à Regulus. Ils en étaient venus, par un accord tacite, à s'éviter purement et simplement. Le seul cours où ils continuaient à se fréquenter était celui de Potions, tous les lundi et vendredi matin. Ces heures-là étaient toujours riches en émotion pour Annabeth, contrairement à son partenaire.

Chaque dédain du garçon qu'elle aimait était une épine de plus meurtrissant son cœur, chaque évènement sans sa présence était morne, chaque jour passé loin de lui s'envolait dans l'oubli, insignifiant. Ces dernières semaines, Annabeth s'était sentie glisser dans un gouffre sans fin et seul son passé l'avait retenue, ainsi que, peut-être, l'espoir qu'il reviendrait.

-Réveille-toi, Annabeth.

Un mois et demi était passé depuis la rentrée à Poudlard et Annabeth ne se sentait pas mieux. Pourtant, il fallait qu'elle se montrât forte : elle avait un rang et une réputation à tenir. Et, plus important, elle ne pouvait continuer à se laisser abattre après une simple déconvenue amoureuse. _Après tout, Regulus Black ne représentait que cela_ , se répétait-elle inlassablement, u _n stupide chagrin d'amour adolescent_.

Il était plus facile de s'en convaincre loin de lui.

Un éclair de douleur plus fort que les autres traversa son avant-bras et la jeune Greengrass sursauta sur le matelas. Était-il en colère ? Elle frissonnait rien qu'à cette idée.

Elle se remémora le début de l'été dernier, lorsqu'elle avait reçu cette marque, dans le secret de la cave des Malefoy. Elle se rappelait les bougies éclairant faiblement les sorciers masqués, la voix menaçante du Maître tandis qu'il s'introduisait dans sa tête et sa main glacée agrippant son poignet, le tatouage se gravant à jamais dans sa chair.

Ses parents lui avaient demandé où elle était allée, lorsqu'elle était rentrée si tard, encore ébranlée. Elle avait relevé la manche et ils avaient pâli, mais n'avaient rien dit.

Quelques années plus tôt, Annabeth n'aurait jamais pensé rejoindre les Mangemorts. Fille unique de parents aimants, elle était gâtée et surprotégée depuis toujours. Il fallait croire que l'existence paisible et trop parfaite qu'elle avait menée avait fini par la lasser. Elle avait vu Regulus et ses amis de Serpentard suivre une voie plus sombre, penser à des choses plus graves que les préoccupations habituelles des élèves. Ils adhéraient aux idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres, avaient décidé de s'engager auprès de lui. Annabeth avait d'abord hésité. C'était son oncle, le militant de la cause des Sang-Pur. Son père à elle était plus modéré. Il avait un emploi honnête et restait écarté des rassemblements contestataires.

-Tout cela finira mal, d'une façon ou d'une autre, avait-il l'habitude de marmonner.

Sa fille avait peu à peu arrêter de l'écouter suite à sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Les autres Sang-Pur étaient plus radicaux et défendaient leurs intérêts. Pourquoi son père ne voyait-il pas qu'ils méritaient mieux ?

Alors Annabeth avait fini par décider de s'enrôler, adoptant avec ferveur leurs idées les plus cruelles. C'était une destinée qu'elle avait volontairement embrassée, contrairement à ses camarades. En recevant la Marque des Ténèbres, elle avait apprécié le sentiment de sécurité e et l'espoir prodigués par l'appartenance à une organisation telle que celle-ci. Elle avait trouvé un but à sa vie et des gens partageant les mêmes convictions qu'elle. Elle s'était sentie valorisée tandis qu'on la félicitait après la cérémonie. Malgré la douleur, elle n'avait pas crié quand la tête de mort s'était inscrite dans sa chair et que le serpent avait glissé sur le blanc de son avant-bras. Sous les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle avait ressenti un pouvoir nouveau enflammer ses veines. Et elle avait adoré ça.

Voilà ce sur quoi elle devait se concentrer. Sa vocation. Ses perspectives d'avenir. Son combat pour rendre le monde aux sorciers. Regulus Black appartenait au passé.

Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin du dortoir, elle était certaine d'être débarrassée de cette histoire.

oOo

Avec ses nouvelles résolutions, les cours parurent moins difficiles. Chaque fois que Regulus restait indifférent face à elle, Annabeth songeait avec satisfaction qu'elle s'éloignait de lui et que bientôt, ses sentiments disparaitraient. Elle ne s'offusquait plus tant que ça, quand il ne lui rendait pas son regard dans les couloirs ou quand il ne venait pas la saluer. Cela arrivait quotidiennement et, avec le temps, cela devint une habitude.

La jeune fille redevint elle-même, en plus froide, peut-être. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait jamais été très sentimentale, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de Regulus. C'était lui qui avait amené de la chaleur dans son caractère. Lui parti, elle redevenait glacée, indifférente. Ceux qui avaient espéré se venger d'elle en la voyant séparée de Regulus durent se faire une raison. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement.

Alors quand en Arithmancie, le professeur Vector lui tendit sa copie d'un air mécontent, elle se hâta de cacher le « Désolant » marqué en rouge et tâcha de garder un air impassible, redressant la tête, carrant la mâchoire. Elle vit Regulus recevoir un sourire du professeur, signe qu'il avait bien réussi. C'était injuste. Lui aussi aurait dû subir des épreuves, maintenant qu'ils étaient séparés. Pourtant, elle voyait bien qu'elle seule rencontrait des difficultés. C'était elle qui devait remettre à leur place les petits idiots impurs qui essayaient de l'embêter. Elle qui devait faire comme si elle n'entendait pas les messes basses des autres filles puis, plus tard, leur lancer des sortilèges pour leur gâcher la vie. Sur ces ruminations, la jeune fille passa le cours à griffonner d'un air absent. Sa marque lui avait encore fait mal plusieurs fois, ces derniers temps. C'était la Guerre, au-dehors. Il était étrange de penser à cela en étant assis derrière un bureau à chercher une signification aux chiffres cachés par son prénom.

À la fin du cours, Mrs Vector la retint :

-Miss Greengrass ?

L'enseignante l'attendait, assise au grand bureau de chêne au fond de la salle de classe. C'était une femme dynamique et sévère dont la pédagogie relativement moderne et le sens aigu de la justice faisaient d'elle un professeur apprécié de la plupart des élèves. Annabeth s'approcha d'un air méfiant.

-Oui, professeur ?

-Vos notes sont en baisse, ces derniers temps, Miss.

Annabeth eut la présence d'esprit de baisser les yeux.

-Oui, professeur. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour y remédier.

Vector l'observa un temps interminable derrière ses lunettes carrées.

-Vous feriez bien, miss. Ou je serais contrainte de prendre les mesures qui s'imposent. Vous savez que vos parents ont insisté pour que vous obteniez un Optimal lors des A.S.P.I.C.

-Je sais. Je l'aurai, ne vous en faites pas.

-Si vous n'avez pas une note correcte au test de la semaine prochaine, je serai dans l'obligation de prendre des mesures, insista Vector.

-Bien, professeur.

Annabeth sortit et prit le chemin de la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Elle passa devant un groupe d'élèves de Gryffondor qui la dévisagèrent avec curiosité. Elle ne fit pas attention à eux, ne leur accorda pas un regard.

-Annabeth, osa appeler quelqu'un.

Un des Gryffondors sortit du groupe et courut à sa hauteur. Sans s'arrêter, Annabeth consentit à jeter un œil dans sa direction. Elle le connaissait pour l'avoir vu à quelques réceptions auxquelles sa famille et elle s'étaient rendues. Gaspard Summerby, riche sang-mêlé au physique trop banal. Le septième année avait des cheveux blond foncé coupés court. Elle répugnait à lui parler, mais s'obligea à se montrer polie.

-Comment vas-tu, Summerby ?

-Bien, je te remercie et toi ?

-Très bien.

Elle se doutait de ce qu'il avait en tête, aussi avait-elle pris le ton le plus distant possible. Ils étaient presque devant la Grande Salle. Peut-être que si elle pressait le pas…

-En fait, je me demandais…

Summerby jeta des regards prudents autour de lui pour vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls.

-Tu sais, maintenant que Regulus et toi n'êtes plus ensemble, je me demandais si… Si tu accepterais de te rendre à Pré-au-lard avec moi le week-end prochain ?

Annabeth pinça les lèvres, dissimulant son agacement derrière un visage lisse et courtois. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchît avant de l'envoyer promener.

-C'est très gentil à toi, Gaspard, fit-elle lentement. Je dois en parler à mes amis, car nous avions prévu quelque chose ensemble. Je te tiendrai au courant. On se voit plus tard ?

Elle tourna les talons avant que le Gryffondor ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, notant mentalement que ses conjectures se révélaient vraies. Il serait compliqué de refuser sans le froisser, mais elle devait soigner Gaspard Summerby. Peut-être un jour pourrait-il se révéler utile.

Edith était déjà attablée en face d'Evrett et fixait son assiette d'un air dégoûté.

-Je déteste la purée, râlait-elle. Et les petits pois aussi. Qu'est-ce que je vais manger ? Non merci, pas ça, c'est bien trop gras.

Elle repoussa d'une main un plat que Corban Yaxley lui tendait.

-Tu ne manges pas, Annabeth ?

-Je n'ai pas faim, répondit celle-ci.

C'était faux et elle sentit son ventre se tordre à la vue de la nourriture. Mais alors elle regarda Regulus qui passait devant elle pour s'installer non loin. Sa silhouette élégante, à défaut d'être aussi solide que celle d'Evrett, lui donnait une certaine prestance. Annabeth devinait les épaules finement musclées sous le pull du jeune homme, ses bras fermes. Elle observa ses mains fortes et délicates se saisir de ses couverts.

Non, décidément, elle ne pouvait pas manger.

-Edith, devine qui est venu me voir, tout à l'heure ?

Annabeth eut un sourire en coin, sachant pertinemment que sa voix avait porté suffisamment loin. Les yeux émeraude de son amie étincelèrent, signe qu'elle avait reçu le message.

-Qui ?

La jeune Greengrass devait reconnaître qu'il y avait beaucoup de possibilités. Du fait de son sang et de sa richesse, beaucoup de garçons auraient pu venir lui parler. Même si, en pratique, ce n'était pas le cas.

-Summerby.

-Il n'a pas perdu de temps, remarqua Edith, un sourire en coin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda Evrett, n'ayant visiblement pas compris le sous-entendu.

-M'inviter à Pré-au-lard, répondit Annabeth d'un air nonchalant.

Malgré elle, elle glissa un œil du côté de Regulus, ce qu'elle regretta derechef. Il avait attendu son regard et la fixait en souriant à moitié, à mi-chemin entre amusement et irritation.

-Quoi ? Mais on a dit qu'on y allait tous ensemble ! grogna Evrett.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Evrett. Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais accepter, pas pour l'instant en tout cas.

Et en voyant Regulus se détourner pour reprendre son repas, elle réalisa qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'elle fût plus convaincante.

* * *

 _Roxane-JamesHP : Salut ! Je suis très contente si le début t'a plu ! :) C'est sûr que les vrais amis, on n'en a pas beaucoup, Annabeth a intérêt à choyer les siens !_

 _lolahg : Salut ! Héhé je ne dirai rien mais peut-être que ces deux chapitres t'éclaireront un peu plus (enfin si tu les lis vu que ça date un peu déjà x)) . Je vois ce que tu veux dire avec Edith (mais je ne dirai rien non plus) ! Je trouve les prénoms sur des sites de prénom (style Wikipedia). ^^ Mais Corban Yaxley existait déjà (d'après le WikiHP). Merci et j'espère qu'au final tu as passé de bonnes fêtes ! :) (Ça date maintenant désolée)._

 _Vlad : Hey ! Oui, j'adore aussi le prénom d'Annabeth. :) Je suis d'accord, dans le chapitre 1, elle semble un peu ressembler à Aidlinn, mais j'espère qu'on verra rapidement qu'elles sont assez différentes. ^^ Sinon ne t'inquiète pas je mettrai mes deux autres fictions à jour avant la fin de la semaine (PROMIS JURÉ cette fois). Et merci, bonne année à toi aussi ! (C'est bizarre d'écrire ça en avril mais bon...)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

La semaine suivante, Annabeth attendait face au professeur Vector. Elle regardait, agacée, la sorcière couvrir d'encre rouge son parchemin. Elle aurait dû réviser davantage, évidemment, mais sa Marque l'avait fait souffrir et elle n'avait pu se concentrer sur quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'un cours d'Arithmancie.

Derrière elle, les élèves commençaient à se lever pour partir. Vector poussa un soupir et lui tendit sa copie. Elle avait tenu à la corriger tout de suite après l'évaluation. Annabeth eut une moue dédaigneuse, tentée de brûler ce devoir.

Elle avait eu un P. Piètre.

-Miss Earl ?

Une fille, qui rangeait ses affaires au premier rang, s'approcha timidement. Annabeth ne se souvenait pas lui avoir déjà parlé. Au vu de son uniforme, elle venait de Serdaigle. D'épaisses lunettes mangeaient une bonne partie de son visage parsemé de taches de rousseur.

-Miss Greengrass, il est impératif que vous preniez le temps de travailler en dehors des cours avec un de vos camarades. Or il se trouve que Miss Earl ici-présente a d'excellentes notes et veut bien vous accorder un peu de son temps. Nous en avions déjà parlé, n'est-ce pas Miss ?

La dénommée Earl acquiesça et Annabeth la reluqua avec désapprobation. Son œil passa sur les vêtements trop amples cachant ses formes, s'attarda sur ses chaussures abîmées, sur son sac effiloché et sur sa crinière rousse foncée emmêlée. Ce n'était pas le genre de fille avec qui Annabeth parlait habituellement et elle n'avait pas l'intention de commencer maintenant.

-Je vous remercie, Mrs Vector, mais je pense pouvoir travailler toute seule.

La jeune fille agrémenta sa réponse d'un petit sourire, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le froncement de sourcils du professeur.

-Ce n'était pas une proposition mais un ordre, Miss. J'ai écrit à vos parents et ils sont d'accord avec moi.

Annabeth se mordit la langue, tentant de cacher son mécontentement et sa gêne. Que son professeur complotât avec ses parents dans son dos était une chose, mais que toute l'école fût au courant en était une autre.

-Très bien, dans ce cas.

-Je préfère ça, Miss. Vous feriez bien de vous mettre d'accord tout de suite.

Earl avait sorti un gros agenda aux pages colorées et le parcourut un moment :

-Quand est-ce que tu serais disponible ? Moi, je peux te proposer le mercredi et le vendredi, pour commencer. À moins que deux fois par semaine, ce soit trop ?

L'air sérieux, la Serdaigle se tourna vers Mrs Vector, qui secoua la tête :

-Au contraire, deux fois par semaine c'est très bien.

Annabeth lança un regard irrité à Earl, qui ne le vit pas.

-Le mercredi, je ne…

Elle s'interrompit, atterrée. Autrefois, elle allait toujours voir Regulus, Evrett et Corban à leur entraînement de Quidditch. Mais elle n'y était pas allée depuis le début de l'année, n'osant pas à cause de Regulus. En fait, depuis que Black l'avait quittée, elle n'avait plus rien de programmé.

-Non, c'est bon. Va pour mercredi et vendredi.

-Dix-huit heures, ça te va ? demanda Earl. Avant, je ne peux pas, j'ai Étude des Runes et le vendredi j'ai Étude des Moldus et Histoire de la Magie l'après-midi.

Annabeth eut une moue de dégoût à la mention de l'Étude des Moldus, mais elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, Earl ne possédait que peu de sang sorcier. En réfléchissant, la jeune Greengrass se rendit compte qu'elle avait déjà de nombreuses leçons communes avec cette fille : Potions, Métamorphose, Sortilège et bien sûr Arithmancie.

 _Enfin, par Merlin, pourquoi prenait cette fille autant de cours ?_

-Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas le choix, fit remarquer Annabeth d'un air sarcastique.

Mrs Vector intervint :

-Non, en effet, Miss. Et je compte sur vous pour utiliser ces heures au mieux.

En rentrant, Annabeth était d'humeur affreuse et, ignorant ses amis installés près du feu, descendit à son dortoir et jeta rageusement son sac sur son lit. L'idée de devoir recevoir des conseils d'une fille du genre d'Earl lui faisait horreur. En plus d'être beaucoup trop apparentée aux moldus, elle ne semblait guère normale. Il lui fallut un petit moment à faire les cent pas devant son lit pour se calmer. Ensuite seulement, elle remonta à la salle commune et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Edith, occupée à lire un magazine.

-Tu savais que _Les Sorciers Débaguettés_ envisageaient une tournée européenne ? bailla son amie.

Annabeth haussa les épaules avec dédain.

-Depuis quand tu écoutes ça ?

-Tu es folle ! Mes parents me renieraient si c'était le cas, plaisanta-t-elle.

 _Les Sorciers Débaguettés_ était un groupe de rock déjanté dont les membres se targuaient de vivre de façon moldue. Ils incarnaient la rébellion à laquelle les jeunes issus de famille respectable n'avaient pas le droit de faire partie.

-Tu ne perds rien, je t'assure. Ils ne sont pas si géniaux, remarqua Evrett qui travaillait à côté.

Evrett, en tant que garçon, avait beaucoup plus de libertés dans sa famille qu'Edith et Annabeth n'en auraient jamais. Ainsi, ces dernières ne pouvaient s'empêcher de jalouser un peu leur ami.

-Tu es déjà allé à un de leurs concerts ? s'étonna Annabeth.

-Pas encore. Mais Corban veut s'y rendre, histoire de mettre un peu le bazar. Après tout, ils sont presque anti-sorciers. Je crois qu'il nous a déjà pris des places, d'ailleurs.

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête.

-Et vous n'y allez pas avec Regulus ? demanda Annabeth malgré elle.

-Non, il ne voulait pas venir.

Evrett jeta un coup d'œil gêné à la jeune Greengrass. Celle-ci sentit son cœur palpiter d'un faible espoir. Est-ce qu'elle manquait encore à Regulus en fin de compte ? Autrefois, il n'aurait jamais raté une occasion de défendre leurs valeurs de Sang-Pur.

-Au fait, Annabeth, je t'ai attendue tout à l'heure au premier étage, reprit Edith. Tu sais, pour voir Ronnie Mitchell perdre au tournoi de Bavboules.

-Excuse-moi, Mrs Vector m'a retenue.

-Je sais, Regulus me l'a dit.

Aussitôt son amie prit un air coupable et ajouta précipitamment :

-Je ne voulais pas lui parler, je t'assure. Mais c'est lui qui est venu me voir pour me le dire. Il avait dû entendre notre conversation, la dernière fois.

Annabeth hocha la tête, meurtrie. Pourquoi Regulus parlait-il à tout le monde, sauf à elle ? Elle décida de changer de sujet :

-Vector m'oblige à prendre des cours particuliers. Elle a écrit à mes parents.

-Non, déjà ? s'offusqua Edith.

-Apparemment, ce sont eux qui l'ont encouragée à le faire…

-Tu vas la voir en-dehors des cours ? demanda Evrett.

Annabeth poursuivit avec amertume :

-Non, elle n'a pas le temps apparemment. Elle veut me mettre avec une Serdaigle. Earl.

Edith fronça les sourcils, l'air de chercher qui cela pouvait être, puis son visage s'illumina.

-Attends, Héloïse Earl ? La fille trop bizarre qui vit le nez plongé dans ses bouquins ?

Evrett pouffa et Annabeth s'assombrit.

-Vector ne m'a pas donné le choix. Mais avec un peu de chance, ça ne devrait pas durer très longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

-L'avantage, c'est que tu ne trouveras personne de plus sérieux, remarqua Gibbon. J'ai passé toute ma cinquième année à copier ses notes en Histoire de la Magie. Elle ajoutait même des compléments au cours de Binns.

-Ah, c'est de là que vient ton Optimal, je suppose, maugréa Edith.

-Et tu ne nous as jamais laissé copier sur toi ! s'offusqua Annabeth.

Gibbon leva les mains, l'air offensé :

-Je ne t'ai pas donné mes cours, Annabeth, car tu as passé l'année à flirter avec Reg' au lieu de te rendre au cours de Binns.

Il baissa les yeux, semblant regretter ses paroles. Un gouffre douloureux s'ouvrit dans le cœur d'Annabeth et tout son ressentiment envers Earl s'envola pour changer de cible. Edith changea de sujet :

\- Comment as-tu fait pour qu'Earl accepte ? Tu passais ton temps à faire des avions en cours !

Evrett haussa les épaules, mais il avait un petit sourire triomphant.

-Je lui ai demandé. Bon, elle avait _peut-être_ un faible pour moi.

Edith leva les yeux au ciel et lui lança un coussin qu'il rattrapa de justesse.

-Tu ne devrais même pas t'en vanter. C'est d'Earl qu'il s'agit. Elle est à peine sorcière... Tu parles d'une conquête !

Annabeth se surprit à rire et le sourire d'Evrett s'accentua.

-Ça reste une fille, Edith. Tu sais bien que je suis affamé.

-Sûrement. Surtout après toutes les filles du club poésie.

Les trois amis se mirent à ricaner de concert. L'année précédente, Evrett s'était inscrit au club regroupant tous les apprentis poètes de Poudlard. Étant le seul garçon digne de ce nom, il avait eu le loisir de flirter avec toutes les filles qu'il trouvait à son goût. À l'époque, Annabeth n'avait pas prêté attention aux batifolages de son ami, mais, désormais, évoquer ses conquêtes l'agaçait quelque peu. Peut-être parce qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'ils avaient grandi.

Au dîner, Annabeth suivit Edith qui s'installa à côté de Corban, lui-même étant en face de Regulus. Evrett ne tarda pas s'asseoir en face d'Edith, si bien qu'Annabeth, comme toujours désormais, était la cinquième roue du carrosse. Corban avait préféré le jeune Black à Annabeth et, par solidarité pour son ami, ne lui parlait plus beaucoup. En revanche, Evrett était encore très ami avec ses deux compagnons de dortoir et Edith, sortant avec Corban, était encore en relation avec Regulus. Il n'y avait qu'Annabeth qui ne trouvait plus sa place. Aux repas, elle se contentait de suivre de loin les discussions, n'étant jamais conviée à participer et condamnée à ruminer des pensées sombres dans son coin.

Ce soir-là ne fit pas exception et son regard dériva vers la table des Serdaigle, où Héloïse Earl prenait son repas en bout de table, seule, un livre à la main. Elle affichait un air concentré, les sourcils froncés et penchée à l'extrême sur le manuscrit. Annabeth se demanda vaguement ce qu'elle pouvait lire, mais au fond, elle se fichait bien de la vie d'Earl. Sa solitude, bien que faisant écho à la sienne, ne la touchait pas et au contraire ne lui inspirait que du mépris. Earl faisait partie des perdants et Annabeth refusait de suivre ce chemin.

Et pour ça, il fallait que cette situation cessât une fois pour toute.

Edith avait abordé le sujet d'Halloween :

-On pourrait bizuter quelques petits Sang-de-Bourbe, suggéra Corban sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Evrett se mit à rire, suivi d'Edith. Mais Regulus fronça les sourcils et son menton se durcit :

-C'est ridicule, Corban.

Les autres le dévisagèrent, surpris. Regulus était toujours le premier à rire des nés-moldus.

-Détends-toi, je rigole. Je ne suis pas aussi taré que Rosier et sa bande. Tant qu'on est à l'école, on se fait discret.

Rosier, Rowle et leur bande d'amis Mangemorts avaient quitté l'école quelques années auparavant, non sans laisser derrière eux plusieurs affaires étranges et s'être fait pas mal d'ennemis. Mais il fallait reconnaître qu'ils avaient du cran.

-On devrait faire une fête dans la salle commune, comme l'année dernière, reprit Edith.

-Ou alors on pourrait déguster notre Whisky entre nous, songea Corban.

-J'espère que je suis incluse dans le « nous », intervint Annabeth d'une voix boudeuse. Après tout, j'en ai payé une partie.

Les yeux se braquèrent sur elle et elle tâcha de ne pas croiser un certain regard.

-Bien sûr, Bethie, lui dit Corban avec un clin d'œil. Loin de moi la pensée de t'écarter ne serait-ce que d'une de nos beuveries.

Annabeth plissa les yeux, comme toujours lorsqu'il utilisait cet horrible surnom. Elle était irritée qu'il lui parlât si chaleureusement, étant donné qu'ils avaient à peine échangé quelques phrases depuis le début de l'année. Comment osait-il lui parler après tout ce temps comme si de rien était ? N'étaient-ils pas censés être en froid ? À moins que la situation fût en train de s'améliorer… Pourrait-elle recommencer à passer du temps avec lui ? E _t avec Regulus_ , même en tant qu'amis ? Ses espoirs furent réduits à néant lorsque le jeune Black déclara :

-Une fête serait plus appropriée, à mon avis.

Les autres hochèrent la tête. Annabeth était d'accord avec lui sur le principe, mais elle ne supportait plus l'idée que les autres lui cèdent toujours tout ou presque.

-Et pourquoi ça, Regulus ?

Il se tourna vers elle, l'air froid.

-Parce que ce serait affreusement gênant pour toi et moi si nous passions la soirée ensemble.

La blessure dans la poitrine d'Annabeth se rouvrit ou alors, il venait de lui en asséner une nouvelle. Elle se sentit pâlir et chercha en vain une réponse appropriée. Cependant, il ne lui en laissa pas le temps, s'étant déjà levé et quittant leur table.

-Et vous arrivez à travailler ensemble en Potions ? demanda Corban.

Il avait échoué à garder un ton léger. Annabeth, écumante de rage, ne répondit pas et Evrett vola à son secours :

-Il avait l'air vraiment énervé, ce soir.

Mais la jeune fille était au plus mal, désespérée et furieuse en même temps. Une fois de plus, Regulus l'avait rejetée.

oOo

Le mercredi, Annabeth se rendit à la bibliothèque pour rejoindre Héloïse Earl. Par malchance, il y avait beaucoup d'élèves. Plusieurs groupes installés aux tables de travail chuchotaient tout en écrivant sur leurs parchemins. Il faisait déjà sombre dehors mais l'immense pièce était bien éclairée grâce aux grands lustres garnis de bougies. Annabeth aperçut finalement Earl qui lui faisait signe, assise dans un coin. Elle était entourée d'une impressionnante pile de manuscrits. Peut-être que si la jeune Greengrass les déplaçait de son côté, personne ne la reconnaîtrait.

-Salut, fit-elle d'un ton sec en s'asseyant en face de la Serdaigle.

Elle sentit dans son dos des regards curieux, mais moins que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Earl, lui rendant son salut, prit un des livres au sommet de la pile et l'ouvrit. Annabeth reconnut un très vieil exemplaire de _Numérologie et grammaire_. Visiblement, la Serdaigle, en plus d'être pratiquement née-moldue et d'avoir mauvais goût, n'était pas très aisée.

-Par quoi veux-tu commencer ? Si on revoyait le Nombre d'Expression ?

La Serpentard acquiesça et Earl lui donna une liste de célèbres sorciers et sorcières.

-Essaie de trouver leur Nombre d'Expression et d'en déduire leur grands traits de personnalité.

Réprimant son irritation, Annabeth allait se munir de son propre manuel quand Earl l'arrêta.

-Tu ne devrais pas avoir besoin de ton livre pour ce genre d'exercice !

-Je ne connais pas la signification de tous les chiffres par cœur, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

-Vraiment ?

Earl la regarda comme si elle était folle.

-Dans ce cas, comment fais-tu lors des examens ?

-Je les révise un peu avant, comme tout le monde, marmonna Annabeth, levant les yeux au ciel.

Que croyait cette fille ? Elle n'était pas idiote !

-Justement, tu devrais vraiment les apprendre au fur et à mesure. Oublie ce que je t'ai dit, on va commencer par là. Commence par reproduire l'alphabet de Tripoli et écris tout ce dont tu te souviens sur la signification des chiffres.

-Mes parents ne te paient pas pour me regarder apprendre mon cours, Earl, siffla Annabeth. La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, j'aurai appris tout ça. Maintenant, passons au Nombre d'Expression.

Annabeth avait toujours eu un don pour se faire écouter et son ton cassant fit facilement ployer Héloïse Earl qui, pourtant légèrement plus grande que la Serpentard, se ratatina sur sa chaise.

L'heure passa rapidement. La jeune Greengrass essayait de limiter les échanges avec Earl, détestant l'idée de prendre en compte ce que disait cette fille. Mais elle avait besoin d'elle, alors pour le moment elle se réfrénait.

Au bout d'une heure, elle se leva et sortit sans répondre à la Serdaigle, qui lui souhaitait une bonne soirée. _On aurait tout vu_.

Elle rejoignit ses amis à la table de Serpentard, de mauvaise humeur, les yeux orageux.

-Il y a eu un meurtre ? demanda Evrett, l'air malicieux en la voyant arriver.

-Comment ça s'est passé ? s'enquit Edith.

Annabeth se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté de sa camarade.

-C'était _merveilleux_. Je n'ai rien à ajouter. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi Mrs Vector veut que j'étudie avec cette fille… Je pense que je vais écrire à mes parents.

Devant le silence compatissant de ses amis, elle poursuivit :

-Ils ne seront assurément pas heureux d'apprendre que je suis forcée de traîner avec de la vermine… Non mais regardez-la !

Earl venait d'apparaître à la porte de la Grande Salle, manquant de rentrer dans un groupe d'élèves. Les épaules voûtées, la tête rentrée, elle fila s'asseoir chez les Serdaigle.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est, commença Edith, cherchant ses mots.

-Pitoyable, trancha Annabeth.

D'habitude, elle tâchait de se montrer plus raisonnable en public, mais ces temps-ci, elle n'en avait plus la force. Quelqu'un devait payer. Après tout, elle ne disait que la vérité. Les autres acquiescèrent, goguenards. Au bout d'un moment, Evrett se frotta les mains :

-C'est bon pour samedi. J'ai parlé à Brown et Powell, ils ne nous causeront pas de problème, à condition qu'on leur réserve quelques verres pour quand ils reviendront de leur ronde.

Elliot Brown et Tina Powell étaient les deux préfets de Serpentard. S'ils savaient se montrer sérieux, ils n'étaient jamais les derniers à faire la fête.

Le visage d'Annabeth se referma encore à la mention d'Halloween. Elle n'avait aucune envie de voir Regulus et encore moins de se saouler dans la même pièce que lui. Qui sait comment elle réagirait, alors ? Evrett remarqua sa réticence car il se tourna vers elle :

-Eh, je te promets qu'on va s'amuser !

Annabeth sourit au garçon, sa colère contre Earl désormais oubliée.

-Promettez-moi juste de me retenir si je suis tentée de faire quelque chose de stupide, d'accord ?

* * *

 _Bon d'accord, vous avez le droit de détester un peu Annabeth ! ;)_


End file.
